


A Summer at Camp Jabberwock

by keraluv22



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, some swearing but not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keraluv22/pseuds/keraluv22
Summary: Hajime Hinata signed both himself and his younger twin brother Izuru Kamakura to be counselors at the infamous Camp Jabberwock. Many mysterious things have happened at this camp that was built by the very rich Daishi family. Hajime and Izuru must survive the crazy headmaster Monokuma, his caring assistant Usami/Monomi, a group of counselors who seem to do whatever they want, and a group of kids who have had way too much sugar. This is gonna be a summer they'll never forget.





	1. Bus Ride

“Fresh meat, fresh meat, Ibuki smells fresh meat!” A girl screamed. This was not what Hajime expected when he signed himself and his twin brother Izuru up to be counselors at a summer camp. Currently, a girl was screaming at the top of her lungs. This girl had too many piercings to count and about four different colors in her hair. This was somewhat discouraging to Hajime. Had he signed up to work at a camp that is full of crazy people? If he did he knew he was going to have a long conversation with Izuru and usually those don't turn out well. There were other people on the bus that seemed to be ‘regulars’ and completely ignored the girl's outburst. Hajime looked over at the girl sitting in the seat across from his. This girl was wearing a cat ear hoodie and was basically a walking video game reference. Looking at her bags and the accessories she was wearing reminded Hajime of all the video games him and Izuru would play when they were younger. The girl was playing on a handheld console and was completely ignoring everyone else on the bus.

In the seat behind her was a boy with bright pink hair that was in a black beanie, a bright yellow shirt, and jeans with what looked like oil on then. “Hey, Ibuki have you got Meiko's phone number?” The boy yelled out. “Maybe Ibuki does, maybe Ibuki doesn't. Which will it be?” The girl screamed back. Hajime guessed the girls' name must be Ibuki or either that was her nickname. “If I may ask Kazuichi, why do you want Meiko’s phone number when she will be getting on the bus soon?” A girl asked who was sitting across from the boy she called Kazuichi. “Well, Mikan how am I supposed to call her when we're not at camp? Answer that for me!” Kazuichi said as he looked at the girl he called Mikan. “I'm sorry!” Mikan screamed and quickly scooted next to the window in her seat. With that, the bus stopped to let some people on. Two people got on the bus and started putting their things above the seat in front of Hajime and Izuru’s. This made Izuru look up from his book. There was a girl with light brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin smiling at them. “Hello, fresh meat.” She said with a smile. 

“My name is Meiko and the boy with the uncontrollable white hair is Komaeda.” The girl said as the bus started moving again. Next to her was the boy she called Komaeda. He was tall, pale, and kind of skinny. “I know it must be really weird for me to just start talking to you guys out of nowhere,” Meiko says as she leans against the window. “Yes, it is very weird.” Izuru mumbles. “Izzy!” Hajime whispers to his brother. “It's fine dude. It's actually pretty cute. Usually, people wouldn't talk to me like that so it's a nice change.” Meiko says as she locks eyes with Izuru. With only those few seconds of eye contact, Izuru's pale face turned red and he began to start reading his book again. “Meiko quit flirting with the fresh meat!” Komaeda says. “You're hurting my feelings!” Komaeda giggles after he says this. “Fine Komaeda. I don’t wanna make you jealous,” Meiko says. “I guess we’ll talk more when we get to camp,” Meiko continues as she sits down in the seat. 

The regulars continued to talk to each other as the ride continued. “You know since we have so many new campers this year Ibuki heard that all the counselors will be staying in the same cabin!” Ibuki yelled. “Is it true Meiko?!” Kazuichi asks excitedly. “Yes but don’t get too excited because there’s going to be a folding wall so the boys' side will be separate from the girls' side. Usami forced me to buy it.” Meiko answered. Kazuichi groaned. “Is Kuma going to show up this year at least?” Kazuichi asks. “Yeah, he is coming this year,” Komaeda answered. “He called me yesterday with a list of things he wanted Meiko and me to buy.” The white-haired boy said as he rubbed Meiko’s leg. At one point during the ride, Meiko had thrown her legs on the boy’s lap. “Let’s just say the stuff he wanted wasn’t anything Usami asked him to get,” Meiko added. “What did he… wait don’t even tell me. I don’t want to know.” Kazuichi said. “Well, you can ask him right now because guess who is standing at the entrance,” Meiko replied. Hajime looked out the window to see a man leaning against a sign that said ‘Welcome to Camp Jabberwock’ in big white letters. “So that guy’s name is Kuma?” Hajime asked. “Yeah and try not to talk directly to him. If you have anything to say to him then you should tell Komaeda or me first. Kuma can be very mean to newbies.” Meiko says with a smile on her face. “Well, not just newbies but also our regulars. He’s especially mean to Usami.” Komaeda added. After he said this the bus stopped and the door opened.

“Hello, you worthless pieces of shit!” Kuma said as he got on the bus. Kuma had short hair. On the right side his hair was black and on the left it was white. This wasn’t the only strange thing about the man, his eyes were also very strange. Hajime noticed how his left eye was black and his right eye was red. “Before any of you new little bitches ask I got into a really bad accident and now my right eye is permanently red because of some blood loss,” Kuma swears. “That’s BS Kuma, you're wearing contacts,” Meiko says. Kuma scowls at the girl. “Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Meiko!” Kuma growls. “Getting back on subject, I’m Monokuma but most of the stupid regulars call me Kuma. I don’t plan on showing anyone around so just head to the cabin and then Monomi will explain what you have to do. Alright, I’m gone.” Kuma said as he walked off the bus. “Who is Monomi?” Hajime asked as he grabbed his bag from the compartment above the seat. “Kuma has this little thing where he’ll call people out of their names or give them weird nicknames. He nicknamed Usami, Monomi. He calls her his ‘little sister’. I know creepy right.” Meiko says as she grabs her bag. Everyone grabbed their stuff and started getting off the bus.


	2. Welcome to Camp Jabberwock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we have arrived at the infamous Camp Jabberwock!

Hajime noticed that Komaeda was walking next to him holding both Meiko’s bag and his own as they walked towards the cabin. “So Komaeda aren’t the kids coming tomorrow?” Hajime asked. “Yeah, but we come a day before to set up the activities and get a feel of the camp since a lot of things tend to get changed around every year,” Komaeda answers with a smile on his face. “You and Izuru don’t have to worry though because Meiko, Chiaki, and I will be helping you out with the kids you have,” Komaeda says trying to continue the conversation. “If you have any questions just ask one of us,” Komaeda says. Hajime smiled up at Komaeda. “Well there is one question I have but it’s kind of personal,” Hajime says as he looks down at the ground. “What is it Hajime?” Komaeda asks. “You and Meiko seem really close are you guys dating?” Hajime asks. He was blushing but it was so light that no one could tell with his tanned skin. Suddenly Komaeda started laughing. “It would be really weird if I just started getting feelings for my childhood friend. Oh yeah, she’s also my roommate and I’m not really interested in girls.” Komaeda says. Hajime’s blush deepened a little more. Komaeda was a really good looking guy who was the same age as him and was gay. This might be his only chance to have a summer romance. 

“Hey, Komaeda isn’t this the cabin?” Meiko asks pointing at a building that looked newly restored. “Yeah, it’s this one. I think Kuma threatened some people to get it fixed since he thought he was sleeping here. How lucky are we?!” Komaeda exclaimed. Everyone walked into the cabin and began to claim beds. Hajime immediately claimed a top bunk so Izuru could have the bottom. Komaeda claimed the top bunk across from theirs while the girls settled in on the other side of the cabin. “Meiko is there something wrong with Ibuki’s eyes or have your boobs gotten bigger?” Ibuki shouted. All the boys looked over to see Ibuki poking Meiko’s boobs. “Probably but, I didn’t give you permission to poke them Ibuki,” Meiko said as she grabbed Ibuki’s finger. “I just realized we’re gonna get to hear this type of girl talk every day!” Kazuichi squealed. Hajime shrugged and sat down on his bed. “So newbies the only people who know your names here are Meiko, Komaeda, and maybe Chiaki wanna let the rest of us know what they are?” Kazuichi said as he sat on the bed underneath Komaeda’s. “I’m Hajime and that’s my twin brother Izuru. Also, why would they only know our names?” Hajime answered then questioned. “Well Meiko, Chiaki, and I all choose the most hopeful candidates to be counselors for camp Jabberwock,” Komaeda replied as he took out his phone. “We should get going. I don’t know how long Usami wants to wait. She can be very emotional at times.” Meiko says. “Yeah let's get going!” Ibuki shouts.

As Hajime started to walk out the door he was pulled back. “What is it, Izzy?” Hajime asked. Izuru looked at his twin brother. “If this doesn't work out I'm going to blame you.” After saying that Izuru grabbed his brother's hand and started walking with the other councilors. Hajime couldn’t reply and just continued to get pulled all the way to the meeting place. The place they were meeting Usami seemed to be one of those old-fashioned mess halls that are in those movies. It had the wooden tables and wooden stools that seemed out of place almost. This camp wasn't that old, was it? As they walked into the mess hall a small woman dressed in pink and white ran over to them. “Thank goodness it's you guys and not that devilish Monokuma.” The woman said. “Oh, I'm sorry I need to introduce myself. Hello, everyone old and new my name is Usami.” With a curtsy, the woman introduced herself. “Now I know this is infuriating for some of you but we need to go over the new rules.” Usami proclaimed as she ushered everyone to a table. Everyone sat down on either the table, a stool, or the floor as Usami opened a book that she was holding in her hand. “The rules have been altered because all of you are now legally able to purchase alcohol and because of a few things that happened last year,” Usami said as she smoothed out her white skirt. “I think I get where this is going,” Meiko said as she got up and stood next to Usami. “No sex or alcohol in front or near the kiddies. No inappropriate language in front of the children. If this does happen you will be sent home without pay. Is that right Usami?” Meiko says as she puts her elbow on Usami’s shoulder. “Yes and also you’ll have a harsh scolding from me as well. That sort of behavior will never be tolerated.” Usami replied while wagging her finger towards the counselors. “I feel so smart,” Meiko said as she sat back down on the table.

“Well since we have that out of the way let me assign people to their respective cabins. Remember that since we have only a few more counselors coming you must tell them what cabins they have.” Usami said as she smoothed out her skirt again. “Meiko and Izuru you two have monkey cabin, Komaeda and Hajime you two have bird cabin, Chiaki and Mikan you two have butterfly cabin, and Kazuichi and Ibuki you two have the bear cabin,” Usami said while she flipped a page in her book. “When Gundam and Sonia get here tomorrow let them know they have lizard cabin.” After saying this Usami gave everyone a piece of paper. “Meiko and Komaeda you both should have the list of campers that will be in each cabin and that paper I just handed you has what you all need to do today. It’s not much so I hope you all can get it done as quickly as possible! I’ll see you all later!” With that Usami curtsied again and scurried to the back of the mess hall. “Well, I guess it’s time to get to work!” Meiko said.


	3. A Secret Between You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess because I wanted there to be something just between us.”

The counselors worked for about a solid hour then began to slack off. “Setting up chairs on the beach, check, making sure the beach is clean, check,” Meiko mumbles. “Are we done yet?!” Ibuki says as she shakes Meiko. “First stop shaking me.” Ibuki stopped shaking the girl but still kept a hand on her shoulder. “We only have one thing left to do but we have to do that in our respective cabins,” Meiko said as she gently took Ibuki’s hand off her shoulder. 

“Why?” Chiaki asked as she yawned. “We have to make sure they are decorated with the cabin animal,” Meiko replied as she looked at the paper. Everyone started walking off towards their respective cabins. “Let's go Izuru.” Izuru nodded and walked in the direction Meiko was going. He soon caught up to her and was walking next to her. Izuru looked over at her expecting her to talk to him. She seemed like the talkative type and those people always had tons of questions for him. While walking in silence Meiko and Izuru arrived at a cabin.

“This is the monkey cabin. We have to decorate it with these monkey logos and make sure it’s not dirty. Easy enough, right?” Meiko says as she opens the door to the cabin. Izuru nods and walks into the cabin. “You’re not much of a talker are you?” Meiko asks as she walks in behind Izuru. The boy shook his head. “Well, I guess that’s okay. When I read your application I kind of expected that.” After she said that Izuru looked up at her. “I got a reaction!” Meiko said as she straightened the mattress on one of the bunk beds. “You had a lot of credentials. I mean who would expect someone like you, who was accepted to multiple ivy league colleges, would want to be a counselor at a small summer camp like this?” Meiko says as she hangs up a monkey logo. “It wasn't my choice.” Izuru mumbles. “Now we have a conversation going,” Meiko says with a smile. “I'll let you in on a little secret. I haven’t even told Komaeda about this.” Meiko says as she straightens the logo. “My parents forced me to come here. I really hated this place with a passion.” Meiko says as she turns to look at Izuru. “Well, I don't necessarily hate this place. Yet…” Izuru mumbles. “Well, I guess that's good,” Meiko says as she turns away from Izuru. The two continued working in silence until they finished decorating. 

After finishing Izuru and Meiko started walking back towards the counselor's cabin. As they were walking Izuru mumbled something. “What did you say Izuru?” Meiko asks as they reach the stairs of the cabin. “I said ‘why did you tell me that earlier?’ I mean we don't really know each other.” Izuru says as he steps on the stairs. “I guess because I wanted there to be something just between us.” After she said this Hajime and Komaeda walked through the door. “What are you guys talking about?” Komaeda asks. Meiko smiles at the boy and goes to stand next to him. “We were just talking about how good the dinner is going to be tonight. Let's go chow down!” As she says this Meiko locks her and Komaeda's arms and starts walking to the dining hall. As she walks past Izuru she winks at him. A blush slowly forms on his face as Meiko and Komaeda walk away. “What was that all about?” Hajime asks as he pokes his brother's red cheek. “Nothing, let's just go eat.”He replied, grabbing Hajime's hand and pulling the boy in the direction the other two counselors were walking in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits and kudos!! I think I might try to have an update schedule but I don't know yet since I tend to write these chapters ahead of time and continuously edit and change things. Anyway, thanks for reading and I am so sorry if any characters are too ooc.


	4. Truth or Dare

Hajime was very confused. Once he and his brother sat down with their food in the mess hall, Izuru started talking to Meiko. They were only talking in a low whisper and wouldn't speak for long. “Hey Izzy,” Hajime whispered. Izuru looked over at his brother. “What Hajime?” He asked as he put his fork on his plate. “I guess you and Meiko really bonded earlier,” Hajime says raising an eyebrow. A light blush comes across Izuru’s cheeks. “No, we just talked a little bit. You always jump to some weird conclusions,” Izuru said as he picked up his fork. Hajime probably thought he had a crush on the girl. They all finished their food and started going back to the cabin. “Meiko, Ibuki wants to play a game before bed!” Ibuki shouts out as she enters the cabin. “What game do you want to play, Ibuki?” Ibuki smiled at Meiko as she announced her answer. “Truth or Dare.” Meiko shook her head. “No! I don't think we should do that.” Meiko said as she walked over to her bed. “We can play a clean version!” Ibuki says as she follows behind Meiko. “I guess we can play a safe version. If everyone else wants to.” Meiko says as she looks at everyone else almost as if she was asking for confirmation. Everyone nodded and began to get in a circle. Izuru hesitated before eventually sitting between Meiko and Chiaki. 

“So how are we gonna do this?” Komaeda asks as he settles in on the other side of Meiko. Ibuki smiles and points at Meiko. “Meiko truth or dare?” Everyone suddenly looks at Meiko. “Um...truth,” Meiko says. Ibuki looks up at the ceiling as she thinks of a question. “When was the first time you had sex?” Ibuki asks with a grin. “That is not a clean question!” Meiko squealed as her tanned cheeks turned red. “Fine, fine. How about when did you have your first kiss?” Ibuki asks. The blush in Meiko’s cheeks slowly fades as she looks at Ibuki. “I had my first kiss when I was about 15,” Meiko says as she covers her face. Komaeda laughs at the embarrassed girl. “I remember that day! Does that guy still stalk you?” Komaeda asks. Meiko uncovered her face and looked at Komaeda. “Yes and please don’t remind me of him.” Meiko sighs. Komaeda continued to laugh as the game went on. 

Everyone had at least one turn before Ibuki started to grumble. “Why is everyone choosing truth! Ibuki wants to be entertained not learn trivial facts about her friends.” Everyone nodded in agreement as they turned to look at Komaeda. “So Meiko, truth or dare?” He asks. Meiko rolls her eyes before she answers. “Since Ibuki wants action, I’ll say dare.” She says with a small smile. “Give someone a kiss,” Komaeda says quickly as if he already had the thought in his mind. “I said we keep it clean and PG!” Meiko says. “People kiss in Disney movies and some of those are PG,” Komaeda says with a smile. “Fine!” Meiko yells. Meiko looked around the room and noticed that Izuru had taken gotten up from the circle and was sitting on his bed reading a book. Meiko stood up and walked over to the long-haired boy who was not paying attention and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Izuru’s face turned a bright shade of red as he looked at the girl who had just kissed him. “Sorry about that, didn’t want to kiss Kazuichi,” Meiko says with a smile. All Izuru could do was nod and look back at his book. “And with that, I think I’m going to bed,” Meiko says as she goes over to the girls' side of the cabin. Everyone else agreed and began getting ready for bed. 

Once everyone began to fall asleep Izuru sat up in his bunk. He got up and walked out of the cabin and sat on the porch. After a few minutes he heard the door open and another person sat next to him on the steps. “You can’t sleep?” As soon as the person said this the blush came back to Izuru’s cheeks. He looked over to see Meiko sitting next to him. “Not really,” He says slowly. “Oh, I want to say sorry again about that kiss earlier,” Meiko says as she looks up at the sky. “It’s alright,” Izuru mumbles as he looks over at the girl. “No, next time I’ll ask before I kiss you,” Meiko says as she locks eyes with Izuru. “Wait, what do you mean next time?” Izuru asks shyly. Meiko doesn’t answer and looks back at the sky. They sit in silence just looking at the stars “We have an early day tomorrow so I’m going back to bed.” She says after a few minutes of silence. “I hope you sleep well, Izuru,” Meiko says as she walks back into the cabin.


End file.
